


Ginzo the protective 'not dad'

by blackphantom1412



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Ginzo is trying to be a good stand in dad!, Hakuba seems to suffer but secretly enjoys it, Kaito is being a lil shit, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 14:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13549098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackphantom1412/pseuds/blackphantom1412
Summary: Nakamori Ginzo hated KID and wanted him arrested sure, that was common knowledge. But after tonight he felt like murdering him!





	Ginzo the protective 'not dad'

Nakamori Ginzo hated KID and wanted him arrested sure, that was common knowledge. But after tonight he felt like murdering him!

It had started out as usual, some rich snobs party that had some stupidly expensive rock on show and KID had sent a notice. As it was a party Aoko had begged to be brought along and since Hakuba was attending with the taskforce anyway he decided to ask Kaito if he wanted to come too. It was still strange to think how the boy he considered a sort of son had been dating another guy for a few months now. He had always assumed Kaito and Aoko would end up together but Kaito dating another guy didn't seem to hurt their friendship in the slightest, perhaps it had been bias from his point of view wanting Kaito to some day be an offical son in some form. Whatever he thought though he wouldn't have expected Hakuba of all people either but the guy was eccentric in his own ways, perhaps they were more suited than he first thought.

The party had gone ahead without changes despite the notice, how he hated it when people did that. The gem was set in a necklace worn by an ice sculpture of a swan in the center of the room. As he couldn't just surround the damn thing thanks to the hosts insistence that guests be alowed yo get up close to it Nakamori had no choice but to bring his guards in undercover. He was there as himself as he was invited as a guest after all and he gave anyone who came near the sculpture scrutinising look though the host wouldn't let him pinch cheeks. His guards were all close nearby and that Hakuba kid was talking to Aoko since Kaito had gone the bathroom not feeling well. It was as he was checking the surroundings that the light went out.

There were a few screams as Nakamori pressed on his radio fir the men he had stationed at the breakers yo turn the lights back on and right away the lights came back on and his eyes fell right on the white clad figure lounging in the chandelier way above everyone's heads. How the blazes did he even get up there!

"Esteemed ladies and gentlemen" KID boomed in that loud showmanship voice of his, somehow having the nights heist target in hand already! "I do apologise if I have interupted your evening and I assure you I will be out of the way soon." KID then jumped off the chandelier and seemed to go an impossible distance only to land in front of the open doorway bowing to the stunned guests. Nakamori was just about to yell for his men to charge when there was a loud click from behind KID and Nakamori noticed the smirking Hakuba behind him.

"You're not going anywhere right now KID" that smug kid said moving to grab KIDs other hand, but KID was fast and he twisted and the two struggled. Guards tried t shove through gawking onlookers who were not making his job any easier and Nakamori finally broke through to see KID had turned the table and pinned Hakuba against the wall.

"Cuffs? My my Tantei-san how bold" nakamori already didn't like that tone bur his vision turned red as that bastard leaned down and kissed Hakubas neck!! Hakuba went red gin ridged no doubt stunned by the sudden forwardness of the theif and it was Nakamori wordless below that made KID turn still grinning as he stepped back from Hakuba who he had somehow cuffed up.  
"Oops time to go then~" and with a swirl f his Cape KID vanished on the spot. Nakamori called out his orders to his men, a full search of guests by group a while group b searched the property. He then turned to Hakuba who was just staring off into space and his hatred for KID somehow grew. How dare he flirt with his practically-sons-boyfriend!  
"Don't worry Hakuba, well catch him and I'm sure Kaito will believe it wasn't your fault."  
"What wasn't his fault?"

The innocent question came from Kaito, who had just come in as the men stormed out looking confused and a bit off put he missed KID, what a night fir a stomach bug  
"KID...overstepped himself more than usual Kaito" nakamori said in what he hopped was tact. "You might want to take him home early, just go through the quick search and go"  
"Sure then come on haluba I can get the cuffs off you too"

Nakamori watched as Hakuba followed kaito still speechless before he ran off with his men to find KID. When he got hold of that theif he was going to force him to rethink ever getting involved in Kaitos affairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again a short idea that wouldn't leave but now with less smut, yay!


End file.
